


Soul Deep

by misura



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I mean," Jensen said, and he was beginning to sound a little hysterical, "who doesn't hear voices in their head, right? Crazy people, that's who."





	Soul Deep

"I mean," Jensen said, and he was beginning to sound a little hysterical, "who doesn't hear voices in their head, right? Crazy people, that's who."

"One voice," Pooch corrected. Pooch had had it easy, of course. He'd met Jolene his first day of middle school. Depending on who was telling the story, he'd either proposed to her on the spot, or run like hell, prompting her to leave him a sternly-worded note in his locker.

(Clay had seen the note. 'Sternly-worded' was an understatement, but then, kids, eh? Cute little buggers one and all, sure, but also capable of great and inventive cruelty, to say nothing of threats.)

"One, two, who cares?" Jensen gestured dismissively.

Clay resisted pointing out that _he_ cared, for one. He'd been hearing Roque's voice since the day he'd been born. It had helped him get through some hard times - mostly by yelling at him to stop being such a whiny brat, granted, but then, it wasn't as if Roque's childhood had been full of rainbows and unicorns.

And then Aisha had popped up, collection of human ears and all, and Clay had told himself that whatever else it might hold for him, at least his life would be interesting.

That bit, at least, had been true enough.

"Maybe you should just enjoy the silence." Clay didn't. All things considered, he ought to be delighted not to have Roque stuck in his head anymore, but nope.

Some days, before he'd had his first drink, he actually, honest-to-God regretted killing the bastard. If that wasn't messed up, he didn't know what was. (Well, all right, so the bit where he'd also killed his other soulmate's father? Clear proof that whatever higher power existed had a sick, sadistic sense of humor.)

Jensen sighed. "Maybe. It's just a little frustrating, you know? I mean, here I am, talking my ass off, and I've no idea if there's even anyone out there who's listening to me."

"Sorry, were you saying something? I was distracted."

"Funny," Jensen said, but he sounded a bit calmer. Back to his old self. "Know what, forget it. I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning."

Ah, to be young and unattached. Not a fate Clay would have wished on himself - or anyone, really, but it happened. People chose their own paths, and if that path happened to take them in a different direction from the one person they might have soulbonded with, too bad.

If they were lucky, they'd get another chance some day, start hearing some other voice.

"Can you imagine what it'd be like, having Jensen in your head?" Pooch asked.

Clay considered. "Hard to get a word in, once you get him going?" he offered.

"Bet you his soulmate's someone who doesn't talk much. The quiet type." Pooch sipped his first and only beer of the evening. "Calm, too. You know, always keeping his cool." Not something that could be said of Jensen.

"Sounds like anyone we know?" Clay supposed that it would make some sort of sense. Not so much that neither of them seemed to have realized it yet, perhaps - Cougar, at least, ought to be very much aware who kept talking his ears off.

Then again, Cougar was a sniper. Patient. Used to waiting for the perfect shot.

Pooch blinked. "You - huh. Think we should tell them?"

"I think that in certain things, man was not meant to meddle." Clay didn't add that he wasn't actually _sure_. It seemed plausible, yes - more plausible than Jensen simply not having anyone at all.

Didn't mean it was true, though.

"Coward," Pooch said.

"Damn right I am."

Pooch thought a bit more. "We could sic Aisha on them."

"Maybe if either of them really annoys me," Clay said.


End file.
